


Любовь в Безночном саду

by Damariya, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, FB-2019, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mind Control, Ratings: R - NC-17, Torture, Wen Qing (supporting role), original characters (supporting roles), weird flower sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damariya/pseuds/Damariya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: У цветочной болезни есть малоизвестный третий вариант лечения. Умелый хирург может вырезать цветы и пересадить их новому носителю, и если он выживет в процессе, то укоренятся не только цветы, но и любовь. Для Вэнь Жоханя это интересная пытка: его враги умирают в муках - отчаянно влюбленные в него. Для Мэн Яо, заподозренном в измене, это единственная возможность остаться рядом с Вэнь Жоханем.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in a Nightless Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573652) by [EHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde). 

Мэн Яо третий час ждет, преклонив колени на теплом каменном полу Солнечного дворца. Вэнь Жохань что-то подозревает. Другого объяснения нет. Он не может знать точно — если бы глава Вэнь перехватил любое из писем, которые Мэн Яо отправляет за пределы Безночного города, Мэн Яо уже был бы мертв.

Или, по крайней мере, куда больше мучился.

Поэтому что бы ни случилось сегодня, говорит он себе, шанс еще есть.

Десятки заклинателей из клана Вэнь стоят рядами, призванные внушать страх, но все, что они внушают Мэн Яо, — это мысли о пустой трате сил. Идет война, сильнейшие сторонники Вэнь Жоханя, конечно же, могут найти лучшее применение своему времени. Вот что он говорит себе, когда чувствует на себе злые взгляды. Даже они, все еще пользующиеся расположением Вэнь Жоханя, не смеют перешептываться, но Мэн Яо чует их презрение — все они полагают, что в последний раз смотрят на него, пыль под их ногами.

Мэн Яо собирается устроить так, чтобы они оказались правы, только не таким способом, о котором они думают. Ему нельзя терять все, ради чего он так упорно трудился.

Поэтому пока он стоит на коленях.

Входит Вэнь Жохань, и Мэн Яо не нужно видеть, чтобы понять, что это он. Его ауру ни с чем нельзя спутать. И все же, когда высоко над ним на нефритовом троне Вэнь Жохань приказывает: «Ты. Посмотри на меня», — и Мэн Яо поднимает голову, ему приходится подавить пробившую его дрожь. Изумительно, как человек, облаченный в пламя и огненную символику, может источать такой холод.

Эта церемонность между ними непривычна. Раньше они стояли бок о бок, когда Мэн Яо докладывал про орденские средства, или когда Вэнь Жохань показывал ему новую фехтовальную технику, или когда Мэн Яо пытал какого-то беднягу, пока Вэнь Жохань смеялся рядом с ним. Но он и тогда нервничал, потому что всегда понимал, что однажды Вэнь Жохань будет смеяться над ним. Они стояли бок о бок, но он не мог сказать, что они близки. Если он переживет этот день, если сумеет развеять подозрения Вэнь Жоханя, сможет ли он вернуть прежнюю близость? Если нет, информацию добывать станет куда сложнее...

Но затем Вэнь Жохань снова поднимается, спускается с возвышения и говорит:

— Пойдем со мной.

Мэн Яо встает — незаметно встряхивая руками, чтобы охладить их после неестественно обжигающего пола — и следует за ним. Когда они проходят мимо рядов заклинателей, Вэнь Жохань кивает одной из стоящих последними, молодой женщине, и приказывает ей пойти с ними. Они идут в кабинет Вэнь Жоханя — Мэн Яо некогда считал его уютным, — но свою точку зрения Вэнь Жохань донес четко. Все, что он сделал, было предназначено, чтобы расшатать самообладание Мэн Яо, и, несмотря на то, что Мэн Яо это понимает разумом, он действительно испуган.

Вэнь Жохань жестом приказывает девушке сесть рядом, Мэн Яо остается стоять перед ними. Она моложе, чем Мэн Яо, ее нежное лицо плохо сочетается с высокой и нескладной фигурой, она нервничает не меньше его, и Мэн Яо не может не задуматься о причинах. Младшая дочь главы небольшого подчиненного ордена, вспоминает он. Какую роль она играет в этом деле?

Слуга наливает чай.

— Разве так не лучше? — спрашивает Вэнь Жохань, делая глоток. Ни Мэн Яо, ни девушка не следуют его примеру. — Мы работаем вместе, но мы не близки, верно? — Он не дает ответа. — Ты мне нравишься, Мэн Яо, — говорит Вэнь Жохань. — Ты умен, ты пользуешься своим умом, и в отличие от столь многих, ты пришел ко мне по собственному выбору, а не по долгу рождения. Я мог бы встревожиться, — продолжает он, — если бы ты не желал сблизиться со мной.

Вот оно. Мэн Яо готов сказать что угодно, лишь бы сохранить его доверие, но пока что он говорит только:

— Да, господин.

Вэнь Жохань улыбается. Застенчивая девушка рядом с ним кашляет, прикрывшись рукавом.

Изящное движение не может скрыть совсем не изящный кашель, и Мэн Яо чувствует, как все внутри холодеет. Нет. Ему знаком этот кашель, и он может пережить все на свете, перенести любое унижение, но не это.

— Ты знаком с Лянь Фанхуа? — спрашивает Вэнь Жохань. — Незаурядная девушка. Меня окружают люди, которые льнут ко мне ради собственной выгоды, но Лянь Фанхуа...

Он опускает чашку и протягивает руку ярко краснеющей девушке. Она опускает что-то в нее и Вэнь Жохань показывает эту вещь Мэн Яо. Лепестки. Лепестки сливы, легкие и нежные; которые убьют ее в итоге.

— Лянь Фанхуа полюбила меня.

Болезнь, при которой кашляют лепестками, рожденная неразделенной любовью — а Вэнь Жохань собирается превратить ее в нечто непристойное.

— Скажи мне, Мэн Яо. Чтобы ты ей посоветуешь?

Он уже понял намерения Вэнь Жоханя. Он подыгрывает, он не знает почему, наверное, из смутной надежды, что откроется какой-то другой путь.

— Вырезать цветы, — без колебаний отвечает он. — Выжить.

Вэнь Жохань смеется.

— Ты так дурно думаешь о Лянь Фанхуа? Ты не допустил даже мысли, что я могу ответить на ее чувства.

Лянь Фанхуа за ним выглядит так, будто собирается умереть на месте.

Конечно, не допустил. Многие думают, будто цветочная болезнь романтична. Но Мэн Яо вырос в борделе — он знает правду. Он видел уродливых стариков, протягивающих окровавленные лепестки вместо оплаты, будто они чего-то стоят — и еще он прекрасно помнит белые лепестки, которые так отчаянно пыталась скрыть его мать, учившая ему всему, что, по ее мнению, заслужит им обоим место в сердце Цзинь Гуаншаня.

Цветы — не романтичная болезнь. Цветы — просто уродливый способ умереть.

— Со всем уважением, глава Вэнь, мы оба знаем, что вы собираетесь сделать, и к чувствам это не имеет отношения.

— Лянь Фанхуа не знает. Пожалуйста, Мэн Яо, просвети ее.

— Глава ордена, я... — Фанхуа едва не плачет. — Я лучше пойду, я... я больше не буду надоедать вам.

Ее дрожь эхом отражает жуткий крутящий ужас, который Мэн Яо умудряется пока скрывать, но Вэнь Жохань ласково улыбается ей.

— Останься, — говорит он. — Ты бесценна.

Затем:

— Мэн Яо, — продолжает он, вся его мягкость моментально исчезает.

Скрыв испуг за маской спокойной уверенности, Мэн Яо кивает.

— Есть третий вариант. Вместо того, чтобы вырезать цветы и лишиться всего, что ты чувствуешь, всех воспоминаний о нем, вместо того, чтобы позволить им убить тебя, дожидаясь любви, на которую никогда не ответят, можно попросить умелого хирурга вырезать корни из твоих легких, не повредив их. Если они доживут до пересадки в нового хозяина... — он цепляется за отстраненную речь и знает это, — тогда все, что ты испытываешь к главе ордена Вэнь, сохранится.

Широко распахнув глаза, вцепившись в предложенную ей паутинку, Лянь Фанхуа восклицает «Да!», даже не спрашивая, что станет с новым хозяином цветка. Ну разумеется. Ее это никак не коснется.

Это особенно жестокий и необычный способ пытки, хотя возможность использовать ее представляется редко. Вэнь Жохань заставлял врагов умирать в муках — и в отчаянной любви к нему. Потому что не только цветок пересаживается в нового хозяина, но и вся любовь, которая их породила.

Вэнь Жохань подозревает его в измене, и вот его предложение.

Это не пытка, не казнь, это проверка. Любить Вэнь Жоханя и оставаться рядом с ним, надеясь, что однажды он вернет утраченное доверие и ему позволят вырезать цветы и передать их другому несчастному, или... не делать этого. Уйти. Вэнь Жохань может даже оставить ему жизнь, но ради чего? На вершину той лестницы другой дороги нет.

Даже не будь он шпионом, цветок... пустить эту предательскую вещь в свой разум, пустить ее в свое сердце — он возненавидит его. Цветы убили его мать. И Мэн Яо никогда раньше не любил. Что это за чувство? Сможет ли он вообще предать Вэнь Жоханя, если будет его любить?

Он думает про ждущего его Лань Сичэня и про один неоспоримый факт: он точно не сможет предать Вэнь Жоханя, если не будет находиться рядом с ним. К тому же, люди все время предают тех, кого любят.

— Мэн Яо, — говорит Вэнь Жохань, — взвалишь ли ты на себя эту ношу ради милой Лянь Фанхуа?

Он знает, что нужно сделать выбор, но выбора у него нет. Цветок — или потерять все.

— Конечно, глава Вэнь, — отвечает Мэн Яо с улыбкой.

***  
Целительница Вэнь Цин безупречно профессиональна.

— Глава Вэнь велел, чтобы ты оставался в сознании во время операции, — говорит она с очевидным отвращением. — Но это не значит, что ты обязан все чувствовать. Больно не будет.

Мэн Яо и не ожидал другого, хотя он, наверное, предпочел бы боль. Он перебрал все варианты, пытаясь найти выход. Убийство Лянь Фанхуа он отмел сразу — он и так под подозрением, убедительно представить ее смерть случайностью просто не получится. Остается только надеяться, что операция не удастся, но если вести ее будет Вэнь Цин, то шансы небольшие.

— В с-сознании? — спрашивает девушка.

— Не ты.

— Вы... вы уже проводили эту операцию?

— Видела, как проводят, — легко отвечает Вэнь Цин. — Не беспокойся. Это будет не самая сложная моя операция, и не самая опасная.

Ее помощница уводит Лянь Фанхуа, чтобы подготовить ее, и Мэн Яо на короткое время остается наедине с Вэнь Цин.

— Итак, — говорит он, — выходит, все же есть «неэтичные медицинские процедуры», на которые ты согласна.

— Ты знаешь, в чем разница, — ровным голосом отвечает Вэнь Цин.

Разница, конечно, в том, кто отдал приказ.

— Ты дал согласие, — говорит она.

Со своим упорным нежеланием причинять вред Вэнь Цин балансирует почти на такой же тонкой грани, как Мэн Яо, но Мэн Яо не может найти в себе сочувствия. Неэтичные процедуры или нет, ее глаза блестят; она горит желанием принять вызов. И да. Он дал согласие.

Он не может позволить ей увидеть, в каком он ужасе на самом деле.

Не перед цветами, хотя он видел, как они убивают. Перед собой. Те стены, которые он с самого начала возводил между собой и кампанией по низвержению солнца, означает, что какой бы выбор он ни сделал, он не сможет навредить Лань Сичэню. Он цепляется за это знание, но мысль, что он может захотеть... нет. Это надо прекращать. Мэн Яо не из тех, кто паникует. Он шпион, он злоумышляет против Вэнь Жоханя, он уничтожит его в итоге. Он знает, что им движет. Лучшее, что он может сделать, — это аккуратно разложить по полкам свои чувства. Тогда любовь, как бы она ни ощущалась, будет не более чем... ну. Всего лишь тем, чем занималась его мать каждую ночь.

Наконец приходит время.

Если Вэнь Жохань думает, что Мэн Яо испугается, наблюдая, как его режут, то он ошибается. Мэн Яо доводилось резать себя самому, а акупунктурные иглы и анестезия делают свое дело. Он чувствует только легкое давление от ножа помощницы. Спустя долгое время Вэнь Цин отходит от Лянь Фанхуа. Она триумфально демонстрирует свой приз, пока помощница вытирает пот с ее лба.

В своем естественном виде зараза не прекрасна. Мэн Яо видит только клубок перепутанных корней, липких от крови и прозрачной жидкости, чуть ли не извивающихся, будто они живые.

Вот это, значит, плод чистой драгоценной любви Лянь Фанхуа. Он выжигает эту картину в своей памяти. Если он действительно полюбит, ему точно хватит этого воспоминания, чтобы понять, что любовь — иллюзия.

— Продолжай тогда, — говорит он.

В ответ Вэнь Цин кивком указывает на дверь, как раз когда в нее входит Вэнь Жохань. Так вот почему он в сознании во время операции — надо было лучше думать о главе ордена.

— Глава Вэнь, — приветствует он, не поднимаясь.

И Вэнь Жохань улыбается той же холодной улыбкой, как когда побеждает в вэйци.

«Я убью его», — решает Мэн Яо. Он всегда полагал, что только создаст условия, что решающий удар нанесет герой вроде Лань Сичэня или Не Минцзюэ. Больше он так не думает. Мэн Яо убьет Вэнь Жоханя, что бы он ни чувствовал.

Потом Вэнь Жохань кивает, и Вэнь Цин подносит растение к груди Мэн Яо. Легкое движение ее иглы — и, несмотря на обезболивающее, Мэн Яо чувствует укол, когда корень изгибается и впивается в него. Вот оно.

Что бы ни случилось, по крайней мере, Вэнь Жохань рядом.

Он ловит себя на этой мысли и его накрывает паникой. Нет. Не так же быстро! Его страх, вероятно, отражается в глазах, потому что Вэнь Жохань улыбается. Укореняется еще один корешок.

Его улыбка тепла, как солнце.

Вэнь Цин работает не спеша, аккуратно располагая каждый из десятков корешков. Всякий раз, когда он чувствует укол, он говорит себе «Я не влюблен в Вэнь Жоханя. Вэнь Жохань мой враг». В это несложно поверить. Так и есть. Но он чувствует на себе горящий взгляд Вэнь Жоханя, и это единственное, что позволяет ему сохранять самообладание. Когда в конце Вэнь Цин начинает его зашивать, он почти теряет сознание.

Вэнь Жохань придвигается ближе.

«Я не люблю тебя!» — страстно отрицает он, но Вэнь Жохань проводит пальцем по его губам, передавая ему духовную силу для исцеления, и все, о чем он может думать, это...

«А почему нет?»


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Мэн Яо просыпается, Вэнь Жоханя уже нет, и он чувствует себя хорошо, если не считать напряжения в груди и легкого покалывания в горле. Он садится на постели. Его грудь зажила полностью, не осталось даже шрамов.

— Ты быстро поправился, — комментирует вернувшаяся Вэнь Цин. Поправился. Ха. — Покашляй-ка.

Мэн Яо слушается, и покалывание в горле превращается в резкую, горящую боль, он задыхается в тяжелом хриплом кашле, хотя пытался всего лишь прочистить горло.

Вэнь Цин передает ему чашку с водой, потом берет с его груди выпавший цветок — белый, с тремя лепестками, незнакомый.

— Хм, — говорит она. Цветок чистый, крови нет. — Цветы будут меняться, иногда даже каждый день. Если хочешь, можешь соотнести с ними какое-то значение.

Мэн Яо невольно приподнимает бровь в изумлении, вспоминая бесчисленные белые пионы.

— Хочешь что-то спросить?

— Нет. Я знал человека, который всегда кашлял одинаковыми цветами.

— Должно быть, это был очень преданный человек, — лицо Вэнь Цин смягчается. — Я сделала, что смогла. Пути для всех корней очищены. У них еще много лет будет место для роста.

И к тому времени все, конечно же, будет кончено.

— Ты умен, — говорит Вэнь Цин. — Поэтому я знаю, что не убила тебя.

А, ну да. Вэнь Цин из тех людей, которые могут сделать все это, изнасиловать сам его разум, и ей все равно надо убедить себя, что с ним все будет хорошо. Ну, она хотя бы права. Так или иначе, Мэн Яо выживет.

***  
Вэнь Жохань не посылает за ним. Похоже, он ожидает, что Мэн Яо будет продолжать служить как прежде. Он не лишает его положения, не дает ему новое почетное место, ничего не изменилось — только теперь он кашляет цветами.

В отличие от Лянь Фанхуа. Вознесшаяся далеко над своим прежним положением, получившая постоянное место в Безночном городе, она должна быть счастлива — но когда спустя два дня после операции она находит Мэн Яо, на ее щеках видны следы слез.

— Он говорил обо мне? Хоть слово?

— Я его даже не видел, — отвечает Мэн Яо.

Она снова не уделяет самому Мэн Яо даже мысли, но к такому он привык.

— Я думала... Я думала, что он, может быть...

— Ты знала, что он не ответит взаимностью. Чего ты ожидала?

Лянь Фанхуа опускает взгляд.

— У него... сейчас у него нет наследников...

Мэн Яо почти готов рассмеяться — если бы не непредвиденная волна ревности, которая захлестывает его с головой.

— Не смей! — говорит он. — Охоться за ним, сколько влезет, но если ты воспользуешься его горем... — он останавливается. В Солнечном дворце он видел, как бесчисленные люди поскальзываются и падают из-за своих амбиций. Вэнь Жохань назвал любовь Лянь Фанхуа чистой, но Мэн Яо не стоило удивляться — или так злиться, — увидев, что и у нее есть свои планы. — Это будет неблагоразумно, — заканчивает он.

Фанхуа отступает.

— Так это правда, — говорит она. — Ты действительно...

Мэн Яо не отвечает. Ему и не надо — кашель выбирает самый подходящий момент, чтобы выдать его.

***  
Он пишет Лань Сичэню. Он разбирает Вэнь Жоханя на части кусочек за кусочком — он убьет его — и игнорирует кашель. Он стряхивает со страницы цветочный лепесток.

После операции прошло три дня. Почему Вэнь Жохань еще не послал за ним?

Когда он ловит себя на этой мысли, ловит себя на том, что тоскует, даже когда совершает измену — это все не настоящее, напоминает он себе. Это маленькое уродливое растение, которое в него засунули — но то уродливое растение никогда не пускало такие изящные жасминовые бутоны.

— Какое трудолюбие.

Мэн Яо поднимает голову и видит Вэнь Жоханя в дверях своего кабинета, высокого, гордого. И когда его сердце начинает заполошно колотиться, он содрогается. Он должен испытывать страх — он едва спрятал письмо — но это не страх, это...

Нет. Страх. И все. Но хотя бы у Вэнь Жоханя есть подходящее объяснение для испуга, который он может увидеть на лице Мэн Яо.

Он накрывает рукой маленький цветок, еще лежащий на столе.

— Не прячь их, — приказывает Вэнь Жохань, пересекая комнату и убирая руку Мэн Яо. — Не от меня, — а Мэн Яо может только думать: «Всегда ли он был так щедр на прикосновения?»

— Да, господин, — белые бутоны падают с его руки на пол. — Я дочитал доклады за те дни, пока я был... нездоров.

— И не отстал в тренировках?

— Нет, господин.

— Хорошо. Ты достоин большего, чем канцелярская работа. — Вэнь Жохань и раньше хвалил его, но никогда прежде похвала не вызывала такого восторга. — Я вижу, что твои чувства не помешают тебе выполнять работу, которую я тебе поручаю.

— Я полагал, чувства вы мне и поручили.

— Сыграй со мной, — с улыбкой говорит Вэнь Жохань.

Он не сразу понимает, что имелись в виду вэйци. Разве все это не было игрой с самого начала? Но в вэйци они уже играли много раз. Вэнь Жохань не учил его, как играть, но научил его стратагемам куда более сложным, чем знала его мать. Их игры всегда предоставляли ему возможность, шанс понять, как мыслит Вэнь Жохань; что получал сам Вэнь Жохань... В этом Мэн Яо не был уверен. Вэнь Жохань всегда проверял его и находил его достойным... чего-то.

Мэн Яо никогда не выигрывал, разумеется.

Сегодня та часть его, которая влюблена в Вэнь Жоханя, просто стремится воспользоваться возможностью провести вечер с ним наедине. Мэн Яо сглатывает и давится цветами, потом добрую минуту задыхается, прежде чем выплюнуть целое скопище бутонов. Все это время Вэнь Жохань наблюдает за ним, ни разу не отвернувшись от отвращения, и Мэн Яо улыбается ему с пола. (Он привык заставлять себя улыбаться. Почему боль в груди делает это настолько сложнее?)

— Конечно, — говорит Мэн Яо. — Вы же знаете, как я люблю наши игры.

Первые пять ходов — и он снова чувствует комок в горле. Он пытается сглотнуть, потому что, несмотря на то, что игра только началась, хотя он знает, как будет развиваться этот вариант, он не хочет упустить ни одного движения Вэнь Жоханя. Он не хочет отворачиваться от этих тонких пальцев, таких точных и изящных, когда они ставят камни на доску — нет, не из-за этого!

Он пытается подавить кашель, потому что не хочет радовать Вэнь Жоханя, будь все проклято!

Но какая разница. Он не может скрыть кашель, и на доску падает один-единственный белый лепесток. Вэнь Жохань берет новый черный камень, и Мэн Яо понимает: это был его ход.

Так случается еще три раза за игру, и в конце, когда Вэнь Жохань начинает разбирать их решения — будто это была обычная игра, проигранная обычным способом — Мэн Яо не может удержаться, чтобы не бросать взгляды на лепестки. Он ненавидит их. Он всегда умел скрывать, что у него на сердце. Только благодаря этому таланту он продвинулся так далеко — с его низким рождением никакого другого не было бы достаточно — и только этот талант вытащит его отсюда живым. Но он не может указать лепесткам, куда им падать, и так же он не может скрыть свои чувства от Вэнь Жоханя. Ведь это Вэнь Жохань вложил их в него.

— Интересное решение, — комментирует Вэнь Жохань, поднимая первый лепесток.

Мэн Яо упрямо молчит.

— Ну что ж, — говорит Вэнь Жохань. — Тогда играй черными.

В этот раз Вэнь Жохань позволяет лепесткам разрушать его старательно подготовленные атаки — и оборачивает их новыми, непредвиденными победами. Его талант ослепителен — и Мэн Яо может только смотреть, полный восторга. «Все может стать оружием, — говорит ему Вэнь Жохань своими ходами, — даже то, что ты считаешь слабостью. Даже это». 

С тех пор Вэнь Жохань держит его при себе. В Мэн Яо постоянно сражаются между собой то, что он знает, и то, что чувствует, но в то же время «при себе» означает, что он может встать выше, чем когда-либо раньше. Вэнь Жохань требует большего, доверяет больше — и иногда Мэн Яо даже кажется, что они больше не играют. Иногда ему кажется, что он Вэнь Жоханю попросту нравится. Что Вэнь Жохань просто хочет, чтобы он был рядом. Потом Мэн Яо кашляет и узнает во лжи — ложь.

Поэтому письма не причиняют боли, не больше, чем вся остальная жизнь. Он пишет и думает о белых пионах, и говорит себе, что когда все закончится, он ни о чем не пожалеет.

***  
Поскольку никому больше не известно про его... недомогание, он очень удивляется, когда один из приезжих в Безночный город подкарауливает его подальше от кабинета и откуда-то знает все про его секрет.

— Молодой господин Мэн, — приветствует его незнакомец. — Я знаю, что с вами сделали. И я знаю, что ни один доктор в Цишане не будет вас лечить.

В самом деле? Мэн Яо не может сказать, что удивлен, — но это не имеет значения. Когда он закончит, любой доктор в Ланьлине сможет вырезать цветы из его груди.

— Хотите быть свободным от этой муки?

Он точно знает, кто это. Это Лянь Ичжэнь, приехавший в Безночный город просить у Вэнь Жоханя подкрепления для защиты своего ордена. Это отец Лянь Фанхуа. Мэн Яо не присутствовал на той встрече, но учитывая это... поистине вопиющее приглашение к измене, он может догадаться, как она прошла. После того, как его дочь фактически отшвырнули в сторону, Лянь Ичжэнь, должно быть, чувствует себя особенно оскорбленным, а такие оскорбления, как хорошо известно Мэн Яо, заставляют надменных людей совершать глупые поступки.

В Безночном городе почти везде есть уши. Скорее всего, Лянь Ичжэнь уже обречен. Но Мэн Яо предоставляет ему возможность потуже затянуть петлю.

— Вы очень рискуете, обращаясь ко мне с такой просьбой, — говорит он. — Вы знаете, как близок я к главе Вэнь.

— Ха! Я знаю, что он тебя убивает. Что ты сделал, уже пытался как-то продать его секреты?

Как он смеет! Предполагать...

...правду. Он всего лишь предполагает правду.

— Я слышал о тебе, — говорит Лянь Ичжэнь. — Я знаю, откуда ты взялся. Если я заплачу твою цену, ты дашь мне, что я хочу.

Здесь и сейчас Мэн Яо не обязан все это выслушивать, но он хочет, чтобы Лянь Ичжэнь окончательно себя похоронил, поэтому он терпит. Он смущенно смеется, смех превращается в кашель, а кашель дает ему цветок фуксии.

— Глава Лянь, когда человеку не хочется умирать, его заинтересует любое предложение, — говорит он. — О чем конкретно вы просите?

Предложение Лянь Ичжэня простое и оскорбительное одновременно. Мэн Яо должен найти ему достаточно ценную информацию, чтобы кампания по низвержению солнца приняла его, а он взамен проследит, чтобы Мэн Яо получил необходимое ему лечение. И если все воспоминания о Вэнь Жохане окажутся вырезанными, то разве он сможет понять, что глава ордена Лянь приписал себе его достижения?

Но глава Лянь так ужасно глуп, что, наверное, настолько далеко не заглядывал. Он всерьез думает, что Мэн Яо так просто пойдет против Вэнь Жоханя? Он не понимает, что значат эти цветы? Этот человек пытается встать между Мэн Яо и тем, кого он...

А. Нет, он не любит, не по собственному выбору. Но здесь и сейчас позволить себе почувствовать эту любовь, отдаться ей...

Убить Лянь Ичжэня будет очень, очень приятно.

— Встретимся в полночь, — говорит он главе ордена Лянь, позволив цветку упасть на пол. Глава Лянь наблюдает за падающим цветком поблескивающими глазами. Багрянник. Предательство.

— Я выведу вас тайным проходом.

Когда глава Лянь узнает, что его привели прямиком в Огненный дворец, и преданным оказался он сам, а не Вэнь Жохань, бежать будет поздно.

***  
— Не пытайтесь кричать. Вы же знаете, что будет только хуже.

Ключевое слово, конечно, «пытайтесь». Глава Лянь не может издать никаких звуков, кроме тихих болезненных вдохов, и он издает, о, как он их издает, когда Мэн Яо оттягивает за спутанный узел волос его голову назад, раздвигает ему челюсти и проталкивает ему в горло еще один шипастый стебель.

В горле главы Лянь цветет букет кровавых роз.

Он бешено шарит рукой по неотесанному столу перед ним. Бумага еще лежит, но кисть и тушь давно упали на пол.

— Да-да, я знаю, вы назвали мне все имена, которые могли.

Каракули на бумаге — имена адептов ордена, которые знали о его намерении переметнуться — едва различимы. Первые три стебля он держался, но после уже не смел опускать голову, чтобы видеть, что пишет.

— Что вы от меня хотите? Чтобы я их вынул?

Мэн Яо зажимает одну из роз сразу под бутоном и тянет, совсем чуть-чуть. Глаза главы Лянь расширяются, и его рука замирает.

— Вы в точности знали, что означают мои цветы, когда увидели их, правда? Они превратили меня в вашу марионетку, глупец, ну так что вы думаете о них сейчас? Все еще хотите их?

Лянь Ичжэнь отчаянно трясет головой и сразу же жалеет об этом, выплевывает кровавые сгустки, когда шипы заново впиваются в его горло. Мэн Яо не спеша обходит его кругом, оттягивает голову предателя и сажает в него еще один цветок.

— Не беспокойтесь, я очень осторожен, — говорит он, разворачивая грязный стул, чтобы снова смотреть ему в лицо. — Я знаю, в это трудно поверить, но вы так долго проживете.

Кашель угрожает прервать даже это, и Мэн Яо тихо напрягает горло, пока из него не появляется цветок, он зажимает его зубами, передразнивая человека перед ним.

— Глава Лянь, вы правда ожидали, что я предам человека, для которого цвету?

Нет больше «я не люблю его», нет «это не я». Предатель, который не любил бы Вэнь Жоханя, мог бы попробовать помочь Лянь Ичжэню — они, строго говоря, на одной стороне, и кампании по низвержению солнца нужны союзники. Но еще больше им нужен Мэн Яо, живой и в Безночном городе. Он невольно сжимает крепче оставшиеся стебли, и теперь шипы пускают кровь им обоим. Да, он предаст Вэнь Жоханя. Ради своего отца, ради признания, ради белых пионов своей матери. Не для этого идиота.

Позади со скрипом открывается дверь. Глаза Лянь Ичжэня закатываются от нового ужаса.

— Так вот что стало с главой Лянь.

Глаза Вэнь Жоханя прожигают предателя. Он протягивает руку и очень нежно обнимает ладонью шею Лань Ичжэня.

— Вы читали мой доклад. Надо ли мне было дождаться вас, прежде чем начать развлекаться с ним?

Вэнь Жохань не отвечает. Он проводит рукой вверх, берет букет и вытаскивает его. Шипы рвут горло Лянь Ичжэня на клочки, он давится собственной кровью и наконец-то может закричать.

— Эти имена ничего не стоят, — замечает Вэнь Жохань. — Сожги весь орден. Не оставляй тел для этого выскочки Вэй Усяня.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, нет, я...

Блестит вытащенный кинжал, и Лянь Ичжэнь замолкает навсегда.

— Лянь Фанхуа не будет больше вас любить, — говорит Мэн Яо. — После такого.

— Лянь Фанхуа подарила мне всю любовь, которая была мне нужна.

Но он еще стоит на краю, а здесь, в Огненном дворце, все края опасно остры.

— Не похоже на вас заканчивать на полпути, — говорит Мэн Яо. — Что-то не так?

Внезапно букет роз в руке Вэнь Жоханя обращается в пепел. Потом он наклоняется и поднимает с пола цветок Мэн Яо. Вэнь Жохань. Поднимает что-то. С голого пола.

— Может ли быть, — рискует сказать Мэн Яо вслух, — что главе ордена Вэнь не нравится вспоминать, что это пытка?

Вэнь Жохань разворачивается к нему.

— Разве? — спрашивает он голосом опасно мягким и слишком, слишком близким.

Он прижимает цветок к губам Мэн Яо, едва прикасаясь кончиками пальцев, и сердце Мэн Яо пускается в пляс. Он нарушил привычку говорить себе, что он чувствует, а что нет, и пора начать отрицать свои чувства снова, но Вэнь Жохань прикасается к нему, и... ох, как он хочет этого...

«...Все это ради одного только прикосновения, серьезно?» — хочет он спросить себя, но это Вэнь Жохань, это человек, которого он любит, конечно, он...

— Неужели любовь ко мне мучение для тебя, Мэн Яо? — спрашивает Вэнь Жохань.

Постоянно подавлять ее — вот это мука. Он позволяет себе почувствовать ее — он может убеждать себя, что это ложь, это игра, это унижение, это временно, он может убеждать себя сколько угодно, но теперь он увидел, как она может быть полезна. Не стоит отбрасывать полезные инструменты — особенно когда они такие приятные. 

— Любовь к вам, — говорит Мэн Яо, — любовь к вам — это свобода.

Вэнь Жохань скармливает ему его собственный цветок, пропихивая лепестки между приоткрытыми губами. Мэн Яо содрогается, глотает его, и ждет поцелуя.

Не дожидается.


	3. Chapter 3

Вэнь Жохань не любит его.

Мэн Яо и не хочет этого, конечно нет. Но только его приглашают каждую ночь сыграть в вэйци с Вэнь Жоханем, только он стоит рядом с ним, пока остальные преклоняют колени. Цветы в его груди не позволят ему даже притвориться, но хоть одно правда — Вэнь Жохань не врал, говоря, что хочет сблизиться.

Все равно больно, конечно. Все чаще он кашляет не просто лепестками, но целыми бутонами, чувствует, как стебли в его горле прорастают все выше. Теоретически это последняя стадия болезни, но он не потерял сил, не борется за каждый вздох, как задыхалась его мать в свои последние дни. Вэнь Цин и правда сотворила чудо. Так что да, ему больно — но это цена любви к Вэнь Жоханю.

Ему больно, но когда Мэн Яо кашляет кровью, когда Вэнь Жохань смотрит на него с искренней тревогой в глазах и спрашивает, что случилось, и все, что может сделать Мэн Яо, это прохрипеть «колючки», когда Вэнь Жохань отвечает сначала испугом, потом удивительной нежностью, берет Мэн Яо за руку и передает духовную энергию, чтобы сразу же излечить порезы, тогда Мэн Яо не может не верить, что Вэнь Жоханю действительно не все равно.

(Как хозяин заботится о любимом питомце, напоминает ему более рассудительная часть его разума, но питомец, который чувствует себя любимым, никогда не обернется против хозяина. А Мэн Яо убьет Вэнь Жоханя.)

Долгое время спустя со слезами на глазах Мэн Яо наконец выплевывает чертополох на протянутую руку Вэнь Жоханя.

— Вэнь Цин сказала, что цветы не убьют тебя много лет, — говорит Вэнь Жохань.

— Верно, — соглашается Мэн Яо. Он морщится, горло еще ободрано, и говорить ему больно. — Это значит, что она позволила им разрастись.

Мысли о Вэнь Цин вытягивают его из приятной иллюзии, напоминают, что ничего этого с ним бы не случилось, если бы не Вэнь Жохань.

Напоминают ему, что однажды он страшился любви больше, чем цветов.

Он делает глоток чая и продолжает:

— Поверите или нет, колючки — это не самое страшное.

Если Вэнь Жоханю правда не нравится его боль, Мэн Яо может этим воспользоваться. Он хочет не сочувствия, но... это не худший вариант. И если Вэнь Жохань просто с ним играет... Что ж, он уже рассматривает его как нечто жалкое. Что еще терять?

— Помните примулы, они еще вам так понравились? Их стебли прокрались мне прямо в горло. — Он ведет пальцами от груди к шее, видит, как не отрываясь смотрит на него Вэнь Жохань, и улыбается. — Колючек на них нет, но они жгли меня полтора дня, прежде чем я рискнул сорвать цветы. Тогда из них полилась кровь, — всего по капле с каждого стебля, но это Вэнь Жоханю знать не обязательно, — и они болели еще много часов.

И вот он, охотится за состраданием с помощью цветов, которые некогда использовал как меч. Но его силки слишком хороши; Вэнь Жохань озабоченно хмурится — и Мэн Яо быстро продолжает:

— А, господин, все хорошо, все уже кончено, сейчас со мной все хорошо.

Если вид слегка расстроенного Вэнь Жоханя уже причиняет ему столько боли, то как он сможет заставить себя совершить неизбежное?

Вэнь Жохань приглаживает ему волосы, и когда от прикосновения острых ногтей Мэн Яо бросает в дрожь, он говорит себе, что эта боль в груди — от нового цветка. Его можно будет вырезать.

***

Еще один длинный стебель пробрался в горло Мэн Яо. На этот раз без колючек, но он давит изнутри большим круглым бутоном на зубы Мэн Яо, прижимает его язык, заставляет его рот открыться, а челюсть отвиснуть, придавая его лицу глупое нерадивое выражение. Самое страшное, что он не может говорить — и цветок не оторвется от стебля, пока не расцветет. 

И так он стоит рядом с Вэнь Жоханем, немой и смешной...

Но стоит рядом с ним.

В тот последний день, когда он не любил Вэнь Жоханя, Мэн Яо поклялся, что заклинатели ордена Вэнь больше никогда не будет смотреть на него сверху вниз. И поглядите, как высоко он стоит теперь! Чем больше битв выигрывает кампания по низвержению солнца, тем больше Вэнь Жохань впадает в паранойю, начиная подозревать ближнее окружение. Но Мэн Яо уже прошел испытание, Мэн Яо не угроза, Мэн Яо близок к нему. И так Вэнь Жохань отталкивает сильнейших сторонников, а предателя держит при себе.

Больно видеть, как Вэнь Жохань уничтожает себя.

— Вы поняли, что от вас требуется. Ступайте.

Заклинатель, преклонивший колени перед Вэнь Жоханем, командующий войсками, с удивлением поднимает голову. Он не успел почти ничего сказать, а его уже отсылают, пока Мэн Яо, который ничего не сказал, ничего не добился, остается? Если бы бутон во рту Мэн Яо позволил, он бы улыбнулся. Каким бы униженным он не чувствовал себя сейчас, все видят, как высоко он стоит.

Позволит ли ему Цзинь Гуаншань встать так высоко? Мэн Яо откидывает эту мысль. Ему придется. Но даже образ белых пионов, который он вызывает в памяти, постоянное его напоминание, мало утешает по сравнению с заботой и вниманием, которые ему дарит Вэнь Жохань.

Он вырежет свой цветок. Тогда он не будет всего этого помнить. Тогда все это не будет иметь значения.

Как только командующий, пятясь, выходит из зала, и они остаются наедине, Вэнь Жохань жестом приказывает Мэн Яо встать ближе. Он лениво тянется и запускает палец в рот Мэн Яо, ощупывает растущий там цветок.

От его прикосновения бутон взрывается лепестками. Они пробиваются между губ Мэн Яо, и он чуть не сгибается пополам от их напора, но этот раз не похож на обычные приступы жуткого кашля. Цветок не падает на пол. Вместо этого на его губах распускается ослепительно-красный георгин. Цветок еще цепляется корнями за его легкие, еще душит его при каждом вдохе, украшает его как свидетельство величия Вэнь Жоханя.

— Го... господин, — пытается сказать он, выпрямляясь, но получается только сдавленное бормотание.

Очень нежно Вэнь Жохань берет двумя пальцами один из лепестков, заставляя Мэн Яо задрожать от этого прикосновения. Он осторожно выпускает его — и продолжает, будто ничего необычного не произошло:

— Идем. Ты говорил, тебе есть, что доложить?

Мэн Яо кивает и следует за Вэнь Жоханем из приемного зала в его личные покои. Он незаметно поднимает руку к цветку, раскрывшемуся на его лице. На ощупь это... просто цветок. Как все остальные цветы. Нежные лепестки под его пальцами, неизбежное шевеление стебля внутри него, и ничего больше.

Но когда совсем недавно лепесток сжал Вэнь Жохань, Мэн Яо это почувствовал. Ощутил так, словно цветок был сокровенной чувствительной частью его тела.

Мэн Яо не удивляется, когда Вэнь Жохань ведет его в свою спальню, в не в кабинет. Сегодня его ждут не отчеты.

— Видел бы ты себя, — говорит Вэнь Жохань. Он берет Мэн Яо за плечо, совсем не случайно прикоснувшись заодно пальцами к лепесткам, и поворачивает его к большому бронзовому зеркалу. Мэн Яо бы ахнул, если бы мог. Смотрится изумительно. Алые лепестки, окаймленные красным, десятки, нет, сотни, как лучистое солнце, под стать огненным языкам солнца на его одежде. Интересно, георгины расцветают, повернувшись к солнцу, гадает он. Сам Мэн Яо точно да.  
Вэнь Жохань снимает черную шапочку с головы Мэн Яо и заменяет ее драгоценной красной шпилькой, чуть слишком сильно накручивает вокруг нее его волосы.

Мэн Яо захлестывают воспоминания о матери.

Но затем Вэнь Жохань хмурится и вытягивает шпильку.

— Тебе не идет, — говорит он, и все, Мэн Яо больше не нервничает.

Вэнь Жохань начинает играть с лепестками, почти лениво проводя по ним пальцами. Знает ли он, что это делает с Мэн Яо? Мэн Яо тихо стонет, когда по его телу пробегает дрожь удовольствия. Это почти абсурдно. Это цветок, причем цветок, который его убивает. Но он не может отрицать удовольствие, которое приносит каждое прикосновение. Он с болезненным любопытством наблюдает в зеркале за рукой Вэнь Жоханя, как его прекрасные острые пальцы один за другим гладят лепестки, и чувствует, что возбуждается. 

— Твоя любовь приносит мне удовольствие, — говорит Вэнь Жохань. — Нас, людей с амбициями, немного, и любим мы нечасто.

Всю свою жизнь Мэн Яо строил образ, который никто не смог бы назвать амбициозным. Вэнь Жохань знает его так хорошо. И пусть Вэнь Жохань его не любит, он все равно так хорошо заботится о нем, все равно предлагает себя...

О, Мэн Яо знает, что все не так. Он знает, что Вэнь Жохань не просто так выбрал сегодняшний день, чтобы привести его в свою спальню, когда он не может даже говорить, когда способ, который Вэнь Жохань им обладает, стал необъяснимым источником удовольствия.

Это демонстрация власти, и хотя Мэн Яо этого желает, в ней не становится меньше силы. Мэн Яо знает и все равно хочет.

Будто читая его мысли, Вэнь Жохань спрашивает:

— Хочешь уйти? — подначивает его.

Да, Мэн Яо мог бы уйти, если бы захотел. Но он желает прикосновений Вэнь Жоханя, желает большего, чем прикосновения, с тех самых пор, как тот посадил в него этот цветок. Нет, он не хочет уходить. Если это игра, то сегодня они выиграют оба.

Поэтому вместо ответа он стряхивает верхнее одеяние.

Но Вэнь Жохань не прикасается к нему, пока нет. Он продолжает разглаживать пальцами многочисленные лепестки георгина, по одному за раз, пробираясь внутрь, прижимая их, с полным намерением вызвать то неудержимое удовольствие. Мэн Яо дрожит, падает на колени, возбужденный до предела, а Вэнь Жохань еще к нему даже не прикоснулся.

Вэнь Жохань поддерживает его одной рукой и неумолимо подтягивает ближе.

— Прикоснитесь ко мне! — умоляет Мэн Яо, неразборчиво из-за цветка; получается только застонать. Совсем как глава Лянь, думает он, пока еще может думать; это пытка, только другая. Жар тела Вэнь Жоханя обжигает его, он чувствует, что тот тоже возбуждается — так он и правда собирается сделать не только это, но — о небо, Мэн Яо сейчас...

Мэн Яо вбивает руку себе в рот и срывает цветок со стебля, сжимая зубы от боли. Он не собирается кончать из-за проклятого цветка.

— Прикоснитесь ко мне! — требует он, разворачиваясь к своему господину — и замирает, узнав выражение на лице Вэнь Жоханя. Это не гнев.

Это...

Восхищение?

Сейчас Мэн Яо некогда думать, что это значит. Потому что Вэнь Жохань все еще к нему не прикасается, нет, пока нет. Вместо этого он ослабляет пояс, и это предельно ясно дает понять, чего он хочет. Мэн Яо придется отложить свое наслаждение.

Он опускает голову и берет его член в опустевший рот. Сломанный стебель еще торчит у него из горла, Вэнь Жоханю не может быть приятно — или может? Тихие стоны говорят, что может. Но в горле у Мэн Яо слишком тесно, он не может не задыхаться, и давиться, и цвести. Тогда, и только тогда Вэнь Жохань к нему прикасается. Боль, попытки сделать вдох становятся неотделимы от наслаждения, когда из его рта не текут лепестки, больше, чем он когда-либо выкашливал за раз. Вэнь Жохань не смягчается, пока красные лепестки не смешиваются с его густым семенем, и Мэн Яо, опустошенный, наконец, не оседает на пол.

После этого его ожидают новые прикосновения ласковых нежных рук, предлагающих чай, чтобы успокоить горло, крепко удерживающих, пока он вытаскивает стебель из своего горла. Самый могущественный человек мира ведет себя почти как слуга, приводя Мэн Яо в порядок, заботясь о нем, совсем не так раньше. И все же, когда Вэнь Жохань наклоняется над ним, подбирает его брошенные лепестки, на его лице написано безграничное удовлетворение. Это, и его восхищение в тот момент — не может же это значить...

Их покрывает множество лепестков. Это все? Цветы пропали? Но Вэнь Жохань стряхивает лепестки, а он чувствует знакомую тяжесть, растущую в груди.

Вэнь Жохань его не любит.


	4. Chapter 4

Мэн Яо еще много раз делит с Вэнь Жоханем постель, но никогда больше — так. Никогда так, словно Вэнь Жохань хочет что-то доказать. Он владеет Мэн Яо безраздельно — так он считает, и может быть, будь Мэн Яо более романтичной душой, он был бы прав. 

Любовь, думает Мэн Яо, может означать много чего. Некоторые умирают ради своей любви, некоторые убивают ради нее, некоторые удовлетворяются, просто строя свое нехитрое счастье из того, что есть. Мэн Яо будет убивать. Он не будет умирать. И он никогда не удовлетворится маленьким счастьем. 

— Жаль, — говорит Вэнь Жохань однажды ночью, — что когда я вырежу эти цветы и отдам их человеку, которому хочу смерти, я не буду тебе нравиться. 

Даже в своих покоях он сидит величаво и безмятежно, Мэн Яо лежит головой у него на коленях, почти как кошка, и позволяет себя гладить. Это то самое маленькое счастье, которое не может его удовлетворить, но на некоторое время оно подойдет. Впервые в жизни о нем заботятся.

Услышав эти слова, он подскакивает. 

— Нет! — возражает он, поворачиваясь к Вэнь Жоханю. Не потому, что он не хочет перестать любить, а потому, что ему нужно забыть, что он когда-то хотел. Сердце, воспаряющее от любого знака внимания, добрые мысли, которые против его воли закрадываются в его голову, несомненное знание, что он никогда больше не встретит такого прекрасного человека — он знает, что эти искренние чувства марают его сильнее, чем любое притворство. И если цветы продолжат жить, даже в ком-то другом, он будет помнить. 

(Прямо сейчас, конечно, он хочет любить Вэнь Жоханя вечно, но он знает, что не может просить об этом.)

— Думаешь, что буду? — ошибочно понимает его возражения Вэнь Жохань. — Ты действительно считаешь, что будешь видеть во мне не просто средство для своего возвышения? 

— Я не считал вас средством — говорит Мэн Яо, и благодаря воспоминаниям, окрашенным его нынешними чувствами, лгать легко. — Других — да. Но не вас. Вы смотрели на меня, не на мое происхождение, и я всегда любил... то есть уважал вас за это. Я знаю, что вы сомневались в моих побуждениях...

Вэнь Жохань качает головой.

— Знаешь, я ведь не сомневался. 

«Что?»

— Если бы я считал, что у тебя есть хоть малейший шанс предать меня, ты был бы мертв. Думаешь, я стал бы тратить на тебя цветок? 

С запозданием он припоминает, что Вэнь Жохань не выдвигал никаких обвинений. Ему не нужно было, Мэн Яо сам все додумал, но... он обманул Вэнь Жоханя. Мэн Яо хочется смеяться. Он все-таки его обманул.

— Ты всегда меня удивлял, — говорит Вэнь Жохань. — Я хотел, чтобы для разнообразия меня любил кто-то интересный. 

Он... он решил пытать Мэн Яо просто потому, что счел его интересным. Мэн Яо должен почувствовать отвращение, ярость, Мэн Яо должен испытать еще большую ненависть. Он должен чувствовать то, что чувствовал все те месяцы назад, когда он решил, что сам убьет Вэнь Жоханя своими собственными руками. 

Но нет. 

Вэнь Жохань доверяет ему. Вэнь Жохань дал ему эти чувства, потому что хотел, чтобы он был рядом!

Когда он докажет, что Вэнь Жохань был неправ, будет еще больнее. 

— Вы... — Мэн Яо сглатывает, в его горле комок, и на этот раз он не может списать его на цветы. — Вы говорите это, потому что есть кто-то еще? 

Вэнь Жохань долго молчит. 

— Убийцы моих сыновей. Не Минцзюэ. Вэй Усянь. О, я хочу вывернуть их наизнанку, но после тебя любовь этих чудовищ покажется жестокой шуткой. 

— Но вы меня не любите.

Он кашляет, и Вэнь Жохань вздыхает. 

— Нет, полагаю, что нет. 

Письма Лань Сичэню уходят все реже. «Что если, — гадает он, — что если я останусь с Вэнь Жоханем навсегда?» Это многого стоит — когда тебя хочет такой великий человек, и... и, возможно, он научится удовлетворяться этим. Но в день, когда он всерьез задумывается над этой идеей, он кашляет белыми пионами...

...совсем как мама...

...и он вспоминает, зачем он здесь.

Он содрогается. Он считал, что его решимость не уступит никакому чувству, но если так продолжится, он проиграет. Он потеряет свое будущее, потеряет себя, ну а тогда какая разница, сохранит он жизнь или нет? 

Пора с этим кончать.

И он отсылает последнее письмо.

***  
Не Минцзюэ приходит слишком рано, Не Минцзюэ приходит слишком поздно. И все время, что Мэн Яо подначивает его, что-то в нем надеется на спасение, хотя он знает, что каждое его слово отталкивает Не Минцзюэ все дальше.

Но он не хочет, чтобы его спасали; он любит Вэнь Жоханя.

И уж подавно он не хочет, чтобы его спасал Не Минцзюэ.

Потом Не Минцзюэ прорывается мимо него, потом Вэнь Жохань его спасает. Мэн Яо извиняется за свою слабость, Вэнь Жохань отмахивается со смехом, и... 

И хотя Вэнь Жохань не простил бы такое проявление слабости в другом, Мэн Яо вообще не хочет, чтобы его кто-то спасал.

Он вспоминает, как высоко он поднялся. Он думает, как высоко может забраться еще, собственными силами. 

Он думает о белых пионах.

Он наносит удар.

Из его рук вылетает золотая нить, и втянуть ее обратно уже поздно. Это быстрая смерть, должна быть быстрой, иначе бы Вэнь Жоханя не удалось убить. Но не настолько быстрая, чтобы он не понял, кто убил его. Он поднимает взгляд на Мэн Яо, смотрит вверх, когда это Мэн Яо должен быть под ним, и Мэн Яо не может отвернуться. Нет, нет! Вэнь Жохань, единственный, кто когда-либо... 

Он знал, что это случится. Но это не отменяет крови, неправильности в угле, под которым наклонена его голова, выражения его глаз, где-то между удивлением, гневом и... о. Так Мэн Яо все же вызывал в нем восхищение до самого конца. Это не может не радовать его, совсем чуть-чуть, и он чувствует отвращение к себе из-за этого. 

Вэнь Жохань одними губами произносит какое-то слово. Беззвучно, конечно, но Мэн Яо читает по губам. «Интересный»

А потом он замирает. Увядший, окровавленный цветок, брошенный на полу среди кучи других. Даже сейчас Мэн Яо хочет поспешить к нему, прижать к себе его тело, но ему надо бежать, выбраться, вытащить обоих.

— Вэнь Жохань мертв? — спрашивает Не Минцзюэ. 

— Наверное... да, — только и может ответить Мэн Яо, но неупоминание собственного участия не может снять с него вины. Он не пытается защититься, когда Не Минцзюэ бросается обвинениями и нападает на него, потому что Вэнь Жохань мертв. Разве могут цветы цвести без солнца? 

На этот раз его спасает Лань Сичэнь. Мэн Яо уже плевать.

***  
Позднее Лань Сичэнь приходит к нему, один. 

— Раны Чифэнь-цзуня обработали, но прости, мне не пришло в голову спросить раньше. Мэн Яо, ты не ранен?

— Я... нет, я не ранен.

— А-Яо... Я догадываюсь, что тебе приходилось делать. Я не Чифэнь-цзунь. Если тебе захочется поговорить, я не... — Его голос прерывается, потому что он плачет.

Никто никогда не видел Мэн Яо плачущим, никто, кроме его матери и Вэнь Жоханя.

Лань Сичэнь опускает голову.

— В своих письмах ты был будто печален... — Неужели? Печален? Но он был счастлив. Мэн Яо точно помнит, что он был счастлив. — Я приехал сразу, как только смог.

Лань Сичэнь спрашивает, как может, что не так, когда не так то, что он любил человека, которого любит, и что Не Минцзюэ хочет наказать его не за то преступление, и что каждый раз, когда он говорил себе «Ты не будешь ни о чем жалеть», оказался ложью. Как он может рассказать Лань Сичэню? 

— Мне нужен лекарь, — слышит он свой голос. Все, что он чувствует сейчас, неправильно, но все будет хорошо, когда цветы вырежут.

На лице Лань Сичэня появляется тревога. 

— Ты ранен? 

Он не может рассказать. Он мыслит достаточно четко, чтобы понимать это, чтобы знать, что его репутация и так достаточно плоха. Если кто-то — если его отец — узнает, что он испытывал к Вэнь Жоханю, что они делали вместе, ему конец. Но спрашивает Лань Сичэнь, Лань Сичэнь, который никогда не относился к нему плохо из-за его происхождения, Лань Сичэнь, который не видит зла. 

— Когда лекарь вырежет цветы, — говорит Мэн Яо, — тогда буду. 

Глаза Лань Сичэня расширяются. Он слышал про изобретательные пытки Вэнь Жоханя, он догадывается, что это значит. Но он останавливается, прежде чем ответить. 

— Ты хорошо их прятал, — говорит он. 

Мэн Яо кивает. В душе он начинает паниковать. Хорошо прятал? Ему даже не хотелось кашлять. В груди нет тяжести, дышит он (часто, слишком часто) легко. Когда он кашлял в последний раз? Кашлял ли он после смерти Вэнь Жоханя? Почему он не помнит? 

Проходит два дня, пока он находит лекаря, и к тому времени он уже знает. 

— Господин, — говорит лекарь, — вырезать нечего. 

— И нет ничего, — спрашивает он, — ни мертвых корней, ни?..

Лекарь отрицательно качает головой. 

— Поздравляю! Ваши чувства были взаимны.

Не его чувства. Не его и теперь нечего вырезать? Он... не сможет забыть.

— Смерть на войне, — говорит он. 

— ...господин, я не могу посоветовать вам, как оплакать...

Мэн Яо убивает его и говорит себе, что он все равно бы это сделал. 

Вэнь Жохань... все-таки полюбил его. Когда?.. Неважно. Вэнь Жохань любил, а Мэн Яо убил его. Пойми он раньше... 

Нет, говорит он себе. Ничего не изменилось. Он не мог остаться с ним и остаться собой, что бы ни чувствовал Вэнь Жохань. Но...

Но он любил его, и он убил человека, которого любил, и теперь ему жить с этим до конца дней. Остаться собой? Давно уже без шансов. 

***  
На дороге к Башне Золотого Карпа стоят четыре фрески, описывающие героические деяния Ляньфан-цзуня. Художник осмелился даже изобразить смерть Вэнь Жоханя во всех кровавых подробностях, и все же — потому что не годится представлять Верховного заклинателя простым убийцей — его пальцы на шее главы ордена Вэнь нежны, улыбка на его лице мягка и спокойна. Красные лилии окружают их фигуры, и если бы не кровь, зритель мог бы подумать, что он наблюдает акт любви. 

Все те, кто проходят по этому пути с Ляньфан-цзунем, отмечают, что он отводит взгляд от этих фресок. Сама скромность. Но случается так, что он, вдали от чужих глаз, приходит посмотреть на них в одиночку. Тянется, будто он сам, не тот, который нарисован, сможет схватить Вэнь Жоханя в объятия. Любой, кто увидел бы его, счел бы это тщеславием, тоской по вершине своей славы, но если бы они увидели и выражение его глаз, они прикусили бы языки. 

Правда заключается вот в чем: Ляньфан-цзунь больше не знает, что такое любить. Его единственная любовь была навязана ему силой. И поэтому теперь, стоя на вершине мира заклинателей, он ни о чем не жалеет.

Но по Вэнь Жоханю не перестанет скучать никогда.


End file.
